The present invention is related to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device which can roll on and press or hammer a part of human body to achieve double massaging functions.
There are various conventional massaging devices. Such massaging devices can be substantially divided into electrically operable type and manually operable type. The electrically operable type massaging device has larger volume and is powered by a power supply, such as massaging chair, sole massager, massaging bar, etc. The manually operable type massaging device has small volume and is easily portable and can be used without power supply. The manually operable type massaging device can be divided into hammering type, rubbing type, roller type, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional roller type massaging device including a main body as a handle and two pairs of rollers respectively pivotally disposed on front and rear sides of the main body about two pivot shafts. Multiple protuberances are formed over the outer circumferences of the rollers. In use, a user holds the main body with one hand and makes the rollers contact with a part of human body to be massaged. Then the user pushes the main body to make the rollers roll over the part. At this time, the protuberances of the rollers in turn press and massage the part.
Referring to FIG. 2, the protuberances of the rollers of the above massaging device have a conic form and lack resilience. When contacting with human skin, the protuberances often sting the skin and make a user feel uncomfortable. Moreover, the protuberances contact with the skin by small area and exert little pressing force onto the muscle. When applied to a part with thicker muscle, the massaging device can hardly provide effective massaging effect to relieve the user from dull pain. Also, a user cannot use the roller type massaging device to hammer and massage human body.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a massaging device which can roll on and press or hammer a part of human body to achieve double massaging functions. A user can selectively use the massaging device in different manners as necessary.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above massaging device which has very good resilience and makes a user feel more comfortable when massaged. Therefore, the user can apply the massaging device to a relatively sensitive part of human body without being hurt.
According to the above objects, the massaging device with double massaging functions of the present invention includes a main body and at least one roller assembly including a roller pivotably disposed on a predetermined portion of the main body about a pivot shaft and a resilient member which is cylindrical and made of flexible material. The resilient member is fitted around the roller and has a top end and a body section. Multiple first and second protuberances are respectively formed on outer faces of the top end and body section of the resilient member. By means of rolling the roller assembly, the second protuberances in turn contact with and massage human skin to achieve a pressing type massaging effect. Alternatively, a user can hammer a part of human body with the first protuberances to achieve a hammering type massaging effect.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: